Remind Me
by prettylittleliars123
Summary: Aria's spent 4 years in Iceland away from Ezra. Now that she's back will things be the same? How will Ezra feel?
1. Chapter 1

I** own nothing. if i did there would be a lot more of Ezria! Based on the song Remind Me by Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley.**

Stepping out of the cab into Rosewood left Aria with mixed emotions, she was both happy and worried about returning. Rosewood held many memories for Aria, both good and bad. On her first day back from Iceland, Aria hadn't thought on anything apart from Ezra. It had been four years since she had seen him. Four years since her dad, Byron, had found out about the two of them and had decided to pack up and move her whole family to Iceland.

Four years was a long time, a long time to spend without Ezra. A long time to spend away from the person that she loved the most. Aria and Ezra both knew deep down that something like this would happen eventually, they didn't know her dad would take it so far, but they knew that their love would be punished.

Aria hadn't got the courage to get in contact with Ezra when she returned to Rosewood. How could she? She left without even telling him, without giving him an explanation as to why she was leaving. Of course this wasn't her fault, Byron had told her an hour before they were due to be at the airport.

Aria was now 20 years old and there was nothing anyone could say about who she dates or what age they were.

Living in Iceland was a great experience, but after taking two years out after she had graduated high school, she knew that she needed to come back and get her degree in English. Hollis was the only place that she had ever thought about and she wasn't letting her dad ruin her life completely.

Aria had returned to Rosewood herself as her Mom Ella, Byron and her brother Mike had all built a great life for themselves and loved Iceland, all decided to stay. Although, she was now twenty, her dad wasn't comfortable with her living by herself, so having previously worked at Hollis University, he got a good word in with his old work mates had got Aria a room in one of the dorm's at the campus. Even though it still seemed as though her dad was ruling her life, she didn't seem to mind, at least she would have a room-mate that she could talk to, she wouldn't be alone.

**Aria's POV:**

Walking into the dorm, I took a look around and there was no one there. I knew my room mate would be here soon so I decided to go to my room to freshen up. A six hour flight with no sleep had resulted in my eyes having bags and I had been dressed in jogging bottoms and an oversized hooded jumper for comfort. I walked to my room and washed my face before applying a light layer of foundation and a little mascara. I changed into a pair of denim, ripped shorts, a plain vest top and floral blazer as the weather in Rosewood was unexpectedly very warm. I was just buttoning my shorts when I heard a gentle knock at the door.

**First fan fic. I PROMISE the next chapter will be a lot more interesting and longer. I will also, have it uploaded by the end of this week :-) P.S. Sorry for the cliff hanger! Please Review #-Chels**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've fixed up the last chapter as it was all bold. My bad. Again, i own nothing! I'm doing this while I should be doing homework, so it better be good lol! And if its not then you know I was rushing it to try and get my homework done for tomorrow! Thanks for reading.**

**Here's chapter 2..**

**Aria's POV:  
**When walking to the front door I wondered who it could be. Certainly, my roommate would already have her own key? And no one else knew I was living here apart from my parents and brother who were all in Iceland. With a slight pause, I reached out to the door knob and turned it around to reveal a tall, curvaceous, beautiful brunette standing there. I took a look at her from head to toe, but realized that I didn't know who she was, as i looked up at her face I noticed that she had been doing the same thing.

After a brief look at each other, I ended the silence. 'Hi, I'm Aria,' I said with a bit of confusion in my voice. The woman introduced herself as 'Jenifer Adams.' I invited her in, curious as to who she was. After making herself at home, sitting on my couch, she finally told me why she had appeared at my dorm room. 'I'm here to lift my sister-in-law, Caroline, she should be here already but she must be running late.' Jenifer explained. I figured that Caroline must be my roommate. I asked Jenifer if she had wanted anything to drink and she politely asked for some water, I went to the fridge and got her a bottle of water that I had just bought from the shop and poured it into a glass with some ice. We made light conversation just before the door opened. 'Caroline,' Jenifer said almost screaming, 'I'm so glad to finally meet you!' I had felt a little bit unwanted so I made my way to my room as I could tell that this was an important moment for the two. After about 5 minutes a knock came from my bedroom door, I opened it and to my surprise Caroline was standing smiling. We introduced ourselves to each other. She had long, waved, golden hair and bright blue eyes, maybe the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. Caroline looked vaguely familiar but I just brushed the thought away from my head as I knew that I was probably thinking about Alison considering that it was her 5th anniversary.

Out of kindness Caroline asked me if I had wanted to join her for a meal at a new restaurant with her brother and his fiance. I politely told her that I couldn't, I knew she had probably not wanted me to really come, she just asked me out of pity. Although, Caroline did seem like a really nice person and I could tell that we would become very good friends.

**General POV: **

Outside was filled with mover vans, large lorry's and cars with their boot opened wide and boxes filled inside. It wasn't hard to know that it was the day that all new students at Hollis University were supposed to arrive. They had no classes, but any room left empty would be given to someone else, so, it was essential to come if they had wanted a room. Aria decided that since she was doing nothing else she would take a walk around town and see what had changed about Rosewood. It had been four years since she's been in Rosewood, so, she had expected that a lot would have changed.

Walking around Rosewood, Aria had noticed that the only thing to change since she left was that there was a new restaurant. Everything else, had stayed the same. As her walk had turned into a failure and she hadn't seen anything that really interested her, she decided to go to the bar in Hollis.

After a short, 5 minute walk, Aria opened the doors to the Hollis bar. She was greeted with the same old smell, the smell that she hadn't experienced in five years. This wasn't just Alison's death's anniversary, it was also her anniversary. Her anniversary with Ezra, 5 years ago she had been sitting at the bar when Ezra had approached her, 5 years ago since she heard 'The Happiness by The Fray' playing on the juke box, 5 years ago since she had spent her time on a counter top in a bathroom of a bar with a man that she had just met, 5 years ago since she had met the man that she had thought she would spend the rest of her life with. Sitting down at the same bar stool, all the memories came back to her and if she had thought she had missed Ezra before, she was sure of it now.

Suddenly the door had opened, the first thought that came to Aria's head was 'Ezra.' She was afraid to look around and be disappointed. For almost a second, her heart had stopped. Had he remembered this occasion? Did he feel the same as her? Did he miss her as much as she has missed him? Unfortunately, when Aria had turned her head, she saw a man with a white shirt, black trousers and a black tie she knew that this was just the person taking over at the bar from the other man.

Knowing that Ezra wasn't going to appear at the bar, Aria finished up her drink and gave the waiter a tip before grabbing her bag and leaving to go back to her dorm.

Aria was unaware of the time she had spent at the bar because when she opened the door to walk to her dorm, outside was pitch black. While she was walking, tears started to form in her eyes and now she was glad for the darkness because people walking past wouldn't notice that she is crying. The tears started to get heavier and heavier as she entered through the main doors into Hollis, quickly, she ran towards her room so that no one would notice that she was crying.

**Aria's POV:**

I opened my door as fast as I could and ran into my room, not even replying to the 'Hey, Aria,' that Caroline had called at me when I came in. I lay on the bed, face towards the pillows, sobbing. I ran to the box that was labelled, 'Rosewood Day,' and grabbed my scrap book, I looked through it until I found the picture of Ezra and I on the day of my graduation. My mom had took the photo for us, she was a lot more open minded about our relationship than my dad. The day of my gradation felt like the best day since they day I had met Ezra. I could be his girlfriends, we could hold hands in public, have a meal together and not go outside of Rosewood to have it. He wasn't my teacher anymore and I wasn't his pupil. However, my dad didn't feel like this, he never gave Ezra and I a chance and in fact, that day turned out to be the worst day since the day that Alison's body had been found. It was the day that my dad decided that he had enough and packed us all up to ship us to Iceland. He had said it had been to 'keep our family safe,' but he knew just as well as I knew, that it was really to keep Ezra and I apart.

Looking at the picture, I remembered how happy we were together, we had been able to get through all of the Jackie drama and all of the A drama and still were so happy.

My door slowly began to open and I jumped up as quick as I could hiding the picture under my pillow. Caroline came carrying a cup of something hot, I knew that it was hot because there was steam coming from it. She sat down at the edge of my bed and handed me the cup that was filled with hot chocolate. I was so grateful for it, but unexpectedly, I began to cry more. I remembered how Ezra would bring me a cup of hot chocolate when I was feeling down. Caroline stared at me not knowing what to say. After a few seconds she began to talk, not asking me what was wrong which I was thankful for, because I knew if I talked about it, it would definitely not make me feel any better.

The conversation I had with Caroline really lifted my spirits, we talked about everything from celebs to food and I had learnt that she was also studying English. This made me feel a lot better as I knew that I would at least know one person in my class. Caroline made me feel a lot better that night, I was really happy that she was there with me, usually I keep my emotions to myself, but, I had felt like I could trust her.

The next morning was my first class at Hollis, I couldn't wait to start. My head had been all over the place since I got back from Iceland and writing was one of the best ways I found to clear my head. I put my emotions into my work, I guess that is why I usually done very well in English, my work was believable.

At 07:00 am, my alarm clocked started, I immediately pressed the snooze button and jumped out of my bed. I headed straight to the shower to get washed, then I got out brushed my teeth and went back to my room to get dressed. For the first day I decided to go casual, I put on a purple vest top, cheetah print cardigan, dark denim shorts, tights and a pair of ankle boots. I brushed my long, brown hair which fell below my bra strap and grabbed the curling irons and put a few curls into my hair. I continued, by putting on a light layer of simple, skin coloured foundation, a peach blusher, a little bit of mascara and a simple clear gloss on my lips.

I put a few pens into my handbag and the new notepad that my dad had bought me from Iceland because he knew that it was essential to have one. I made myself and Caroline a flask of coffee each and waited for her to continue to get ready before we left for class. Walking down the hallways you could tell you weren't at high school, everyone had behaved so calm unlike the students at Rosewood day, who on the first day back would be attacking each other like bears.

Caroline and I walked into our English class to see that we weren't early as a few seats near the back were already taken, but we definitely weren't late as there had been less than half of the classroom filled. We decided to sit in the middle so that we could see the board clearly. After 10 minutes, the class was filled and we all waited patiently to see who would be teaching us. Caroline had appeared a lot more nervous than anyone else, I guess it was a big change from New York, but she had told me that she liked smaller places a lot better and Hollis was certainly a smaller University than the ones in New York.

Out of boredom, I began to draw on the back of the notebook that my dad got me. The teacher must have got lost or something, because 20 minutes into class it seemed certain that he wasn't going to make an appearance. As I was deep in thought drawing on my book, I heard a mans voice, it was soft and seemed very familiar to a voice that I had heart before. I instantly looked up to see nothing, the teacher had dropped something and was bent down below his desk to find whatever it was. When he straightened up, I could see him, an instant smile came across my face, my heart was beating faster than it ever had before, I couldn't move my eyes away from his direction. He sat down without taking a look at the class and told us he was sorry for being late. After that, he turned around to the board and wrote his name and sat back down again. My eyes were still staring, if I had of wanted to, I couldn't have moved them. They followed him wherever he went. Reaching into his bag, he brought out a small book, it had looked like a lesson planner. He opened up at a page and began to call out names to see if he had got the full group before he would start teaching. Patiently, I waited for my name to be called. Having a last name like 'Montgomery,' meant that in a huge group, I wasn't very far from the bottom, which meant that I had to wait longer. The nerves that ran through my body gave me the shivers, my hands were shaking and the palms of them had started to sweat. '... James Matthews,' I heard being called out and a grunt followed from what must have been James Matthews way of letting him know that he was present. After James' name was called, there was a long silence, he lifted his head up to look into the crowd of students, he must not have seen who he was looking for as he took a look at the name again before calling it out, 'Aria Montgomery,' he said in a low tone that I just about made out. I could tell that my voice was hoarse and with all the effort I could, I let him know that I was there, it came out as a sort of mumble, before I coughed to clear my throat.

The lesson went quick, quicker than what I had hoped, I hadn't want to leave when the bell went. We no eye contact during the full lecture, my eyes were constantly on his, but his eyes looked everywhere apart from my direction. After the bell had went to indicate that class was over, I got up as slowly as I could and packed my bag, without putting any effort into it at all.

Walking towards the door, I dragged my feet along desperately wishing that I had the courage to go and talk to him. As I was just about to close the door, I heard him calling me back, 'Miss Montgomery, a moment please?' He asked, I knew that it was a question and not a demand, I turned around and stared, wondering how this could be happening and thanking everything and everyone that I could think of that this was happening.

Ezra was standing 5 feet in front of me.

**Cliff-hanger! Hope you all liked it. Next up will be Ezra's POV. Some new characters will also be introduced! Review and the next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have the time. I'm a little bit addicted so you got 2 chapters inside 2 days. #-Chels**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews. AGAIN, I don't own anything.**

***Ezra was standing 5 feet in front of me.***

**Chapter 3**

**Aria's POV: **

As I made my way to Ezra's desk, we hadn't taken our eyes away from each other once. I couldn't help but to examine his face, he still looked the same. Nothing had changed about him, he still had the same bright, blue eyes and the same smile that I fell in love with every time I seen him. I couldn't believe that I was going to be talking to him. Ezra, the man I had longed for four years.

**Ezra's POV:**

She got nearer and nearer, and my hands got sweatier and sweatier, my whole body was shaking. I couldn't believe it. How could Aria be here? I mean, the last time I saw her was four years ago, she is twenty now. Why is she at Hollis? I realized I had been staring at her for a while when she coughed to let me know that she was standing right in front of me. She looked as beautiful as ever, her eyes looked more mature, but still the same beautiful, large hazel eyes that I had always loved. Her loose curls fell around her face. While she was standing there, I regretted calling her behind because I didn't have a clue what I was going to say to her. I mean, how do you greet the love of your life whom you haven't seen or heard from in four years? Its kind of awkward. Aria, the most courageous out of us both however, started the conversation with a simple, 'Hey, Ezra,' those simple two words made my heart go weak; her saying my name gave me a chance of hope, she had a sense of shyness in her voice but fortunately there was no anger. 'Aria, I...' I started to speak before I was cut off by Aria who broke down crying in front of me. I hated seeing her like this, I knew I had to help her. I took her into my arms and held her, I held her as long as I could before she broke out of our embrace and looked up at me. I fixed the hair from her face behind her ears and held her face in my hands. Even when she was crying she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She stared at me and there was no conversation, but words weren't needed.

**General POV:**

Aria finally got herself together and stood up. Still, she hadn't taken her eyes off Ezra. She wiped the tears from her eyes and said sorry to Ezra before she turned to walk out the door of his room. Ezra got up to go after her and she turned around, gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and walked on out of the room. Ezra had desperately wanted to run after her, but he knew he couldn't. He knew Aria and he knew she hadn't wanted him to come running after her, she needed time.

**Aria's POV:**

I walked out of Ezra's room, giving him a slight kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted no longer than a second, but it was the best kiss I had ever experienced. I had forgotten what a kiss was like from him. His kiss always gave me fireworks inside of my body, it felt like a volt of electricity going up my spines. I knew we couldn't do this again. I couldn't hurt him again. He had probably moved on and had a girlfriend that didn't risk him losing his job or being jailed. If he had moved on, I'm sure his new girlfriend didn't have a psycho stalker that knew everything about their relationship and would stop at nothing to let the whole of Rosewood know and when I say stop at nothing, I even mean death. My eyes were filled with tears and I was so thankful that I had no other classes that day. My throat was hoarse and I had a huge lump right in the middle, I couldn't hide my tears anymore. I ran to my room, put in my earphones and turned 'The Fray - Happiness' up as loud as I could.

...

After about three hours, I had eventually calmed down. My phone started to vibrate and I looked down at it to see that I had a new message. It was probably Spencer, she told me she would call me later, but I guess something came up so she just text instead, so, I ignored the text and stared at the walls of my room.

My phone vibrated again, I opened the message and my eyes grew wide with horror..

**'Well, well, well ... look whose back in a classroom with Mr. Fitz again. You better watch out, you might not be the only girl in his life anymore. -A'**

**'Aria, you know you can't ignore me. As long as I'm keeping your dirty little secret, you'll be hearing a lot of me ;). -A'**

I deleted the messages straight away. How could this be happening again? Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I couldn't be more wrong. A would never be away, they were always there and deep down I knew they always would be. There was only one way to solve this and it wasn't going to be good. I ran through my contacts on my phone until I came to 'mom,' I knew I had to do this. I waited for her patiently to answer, after three tries, I decided she wasn't going to answer. The only other person that could help me was Ezra. I decided to text him hoping that he still had the same number.

**'Hey, was wondern if u culd meet me at Hollis bar? -Aria.'**

I didn't even have to think before I received a text back.

**'Wats up? B ther in 10-Ezra x' **

I didn't bother to text back, I went and fixed up my make up and headed to the Hollis bar. I kept staring at the text from Ezra, he had sent an 'x' which, for any other person was normal, but Ezra only sent an 'x' on the rarest of occasions and I was wondering why he had sent one tonight.

**There's chapter 3. Hope you liked it and please review! Up next, what happens in the bar. AND, plenty of Ezria! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long. Here's chapter 4!

*ARIA'S POV*

I walked into the bar, I didn't know what to expect. Was it really a good idea getting Ezra to meet me here, I mean it was the first place I met him and if what happened then, happened again tonight, Ezra would definitely get the wrong idea. I was early since it was literally a two minute walk from my dorm. I was thankful as it gave me time to prepare for Ezra coming.

*FLASHBACK*

'Can I have a cheeseburger please,' I asked the bartender. 'Sure,' he replied. I sat playing with the straw in my drink. I had just caught my dad in his office with Meridith, one of his students and although I was underage, I needed a drink.

Looking around, I noticed a poster, a missing person's poster. That missing person was one of my best friends, Alison. I couldn't believe how long it was and they still haven't found her, or as they were now saying they were looking for, 'her body.'

'Are you alright up there?' I heard a man's voice ask me. 'Fine,' I replied, without even looking up. I was not in a mood to be annoyed by some drunk college guy tonight. Although, I thought I made it perfectly clear I was not interested, I heard a glass sliding up near me, I turned around to see the man sitting in the stool beside me with a book in his hand. When I looked into his eyes, my mind completely changed and I was definitely, one hundred percent interested. 'Sorry, I'm having a rough night. A rough year actually.' I told the man sitting beside me. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. 'I'm sorry, I know I'm a stranger, but, you can talk to me if you want.' He was a stranger, but maybe that's what I needed. To vent to someone who didn't know my story or anything about me for that matter. We talked, I told him about my dad and Meredith. I felt like I could trust him. I trusted him so much, that by the end of the night we were in the ladies bathrooms, making out. I was on the counter beside the sink, with my legs wrapped around Ezra. I kissed him like I knew him years. It was like we were made for eachother. Our hands roamed each others bodies and we only parted lips for air. It was perfect. He was perfect.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

*EZRA'S POV*

I was so happy that Aria text me. But why did she text me? What was wrong? I couldn't help but worry about her? Was it A? Was A still existent?

I got ready and made my way to Hollis bar, on the drive there I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the first night I had met Aria there. It was perfect. She was perfect.

I walked into the bar to see that it was empty. I was glad, I didn't fancy seeing any of my students there. It wasn't illegal to do what I was doing, but it would save the questions.

I walked over to the booth to see Aria. She looked so beautiful, but I could tell she had been crying. I hated seeing her like this and I hoped that this wasn't my fault. I would never want to be the reason for Aria's tears, I only ever wanted her to be happy, whether that was with me or without me.

She looked up at me with her big, hazel eyes and my heart melted. She looked so sad. I was going to sit opposite her, but I needed to be close to her. I needed to comfort her. So, I sat down beside her on the soft leather chairs.

'Aria, what's wrong?' I asked her.

*ARIA's POV*

'Aria, what's wong?' He asked me, I could tell in his eyes that he was really concerned. He always was, he always was there to console me when I needed him and here he was consoling me again after l left him for four years, without telling him and without an explanation why.

The tears started to form in my eyes and I could feel him pulling my body closer to his, into an embrace. I looked up at him and told him that A was back. The expression in his face dropped, but he didn't seem surprised.

'Has this A got nothing better to do with his, hers, their, whatever it is' time? What is A's problem with you? Why can't they just leave you alone and let you be happy?' He said, with anger in his voice. I stopped him before he continued, 'Ezra, this isn't just about A! I owe you an explanation, I didn't get to tell you I was leaving and I've missed you so much. I understand if you hate..' 'Aria!' He exclaimed, 'don't say that you understand if I hate you, I could NEVER hate you. I could never dislike you, I love you and nothing you could ever do could change that. I've missed you so much, you'll never know how much. Spencer told me about your dad and how you didn't have time to tell me. Sure, you could have wrote or e-mailed me when you got to Iceland, but, that's in the past. I love you and that's all that matters.'


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for how short chapter 4 was and how long chapter five took! Hope u all had a nice Christmas and new year :-)

*ARIA'S POV*  
'I love you' Ezra just told me that he loved me, after all this time, he still loves me. He didn't say 'I loved you,' but 'I love you' those words were the only words that I needed to hear. Those three words were enough to make me forget about everything and remember how we used to be and how in love we were. I wondered to myself if we could ever be like that again.

A piece of hair fell in front of my eye and Ezra lifted his hand to push it back, he rested his hand on the side of my face. I lifted my hand up to his and took it into my hand, rubbing his palm.

*EZRA'S POV*  
A spark began form in Aria's eyes and she was beginning to look more like her old self.  
I needed to tell her that I'm engaged but I couldn't bring myself to ruin the moment. I mean, I didn't have a doubt it my head that I was going to end things with Jennifer now that Aria is back. I know that sounds wrong, but I'm not in love with Jennifer. Hell, I don't even think I love her and I'm almost positive she feels the same way about me, Jennifer is more like a sister to me than a person I plan on spending the rest of my life with. Aria, is the only person I could ever imagine spending my life with.  
Why had I even asked Jennifer to marry me? It was such a big mistake and I don't know why I done it. Somewhere deep down I knew that Aria would come back.

My night with Aria made me love her even more, we didn't leave the Hollis bar until half one in the morning and we talked all night about what had happened in the last four years and I managed to keep in the fact that I was engaged. I told her how my step sister was also at Hollis studying english and that she was in my class. We didn't mention A, or anything about Aria leaving me the rest of the night.

I walked Aria to her dorm and kissed her on the head goodnight and telling her that I would text her in the morning and that we could do something considering that it was saturday. What happened next shocked me.

*ARIA'S POV*  
How did I manage four years without Ezra? I love him so much and I don't think I could ever survive if I was to lose him again.

When he was leaving me at my dorm room door, he kissed me on the forehead. I hoped he would kiss me on the lips but I knew he probably didn't want to frighten me by moving to fast. I knew where he was coming from, but it had been four years since I kissed those lips passionately and I needed reminded what it felt like. As he made his way down the hall I called his name and ran down to him, he turned around instantly and as I got closer to him he opened his arms for me, I jumped into his arms and our lips locked, we kissed like it was the first and last time that it would happen. I could hear a crowd of people walking past us that must have been out but I took no notice, I didn't care that we had an audience and apparently, neither did Ezra. We broke apart for a slight second before connecting our lips together again. I couldn't help but think of the times when we would go out of Rosewood and we would kiss, we didn't care who was there, if there were crowds. When we kissed, it was as if it was just the two of us in a room together.

'We didn't care if people stared,  
we'd make out in a crowd somewhere.'

*CAROLINE'S POV*  
I was lying in my bed, thinking of my room mate Aria and how she wasn't home yet. It was quarter to two and she hadn't said that she was going anywhere. I could tell that she was heart broke but I didn't want to ask her about it, I mean I haven't even known her a week, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
My mind drifted to my step brother Ezra and his fiancé Jennifer, I didn't like her at all. She just wasn't Ezra's type. Although, she seemed nice to me it was all a little bit put on, like she was trying to hard to make me like her. I could tell that Ezra didn't really love her also, he didn't look at her how a man should look at the person that they are going to be spending the rest of their life with and he never really smiled anymore.  
Ezra was my dad's wife's son, and I've grew up with him since I was six, we met when my dad and his mom married after my mom had died. I never got on with his mom, neither did he, but we got on like we were real brother and sisters and I loved him like he was my real brother, he was the closest that I'd ever have to a real brother.  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my door close shut, I ran out to see if it was Aria home.

In front of me I saw Aria, smiling. For the first time since I met her, she was really smiling.  
'Hey, Caroline,' she said, with a laugh before walking into the kitchen to get a drink. 'Hey, Aria, someone seems a little happier that usual.' I replied to her. I was dying to know what had made her so happy, I know I haven't known her a long time, but I knew from the moment I met her that we would get along and that she would be a really nice person. Whatever had made her smile, I was thankful for it. I just hope I could get something to make Ezra smile like this now, then I would be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

*Ezra'a pov*  
I woke up from my sleep, I couldn't remember if last night had been a dream or not. It was so perfect, I couldn't believe that after all this time I had Aria back in my life and this time I wasn't letting her go. I needed to see where we stand now though, and I know that I need to tell her that I'm engaged. SHIT. Jennifer. What was I going to tell her?  
I lifted my phone from my bedside locker and saw that I had 2 missed calls com Jennifer and a text asking where I was and why I hadn't came home last night. I text her back and told her that I got caught up marking papers at my old apartment and I must have fell asleep. I hated lying to her but I couldn't possibly tell her the truth, she doesn't even know about Aria.  
I scrolled to Aria's name on my contact list and decided to text her since I told her I would. 'Hey, what's our plans for today ;)?' I text her, and left my phone on my bed while I went to the shower.

*Aria's pov*  
My phone buzzed on my bed, it was Ezra. I looked at the time, it was 10 minutes to ten. I wasn't expecting a text so early, from what I remember, Ezra wouldn't even be awake at this time.  
I text him back, 'I don't know professor, you tell me ;)' I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach as I sent the text to Ezra, it felt like the old days.  
Within seconds I heard my phone buzzing again, 'well miss Montgomery, ill pick you up at 12... Don't ask where we're going, ill not tell you xx'  
12, shit, I wasn't even showered yet. What should I wear? Why am I feeling so nervous?  
I got a shower and got ready, just before 12. I decided on a pair of striped leggings and a black best top with flat shoes since I didn't know where Ezra was taking me, I couldn't chance wearing heels and having to walk up a mountain or something.  
I walked out of my room and saw Caroline sitting at the table doing some work. 'Off out?' She asked me, 'yeah, actually I'm late, but ill tell you all when I come home,' I smiled and walked out the door and met Ezra in the parking lot.  
Ezra opened the door for me to get in then he walked around to the other side and got into the car. As soon as he got in, I asked him where we were going, but he told me I'd have to wait.  
I couldn't help but notice that he seemed in a strange mood today, so I asked him what was wrong, he told me it was nothing but that we would have to talk when we get to where ever we are going.  
When we pulled up to our destination, I noticed it immediately, it was a vegan restaurant. It was the vegan restaurant that Ezra and I would always order from when we would have spent our Sundays together cuddled up in his apartment. I had never been there before, but now we could be there, together.

Ezra opened the door for me and took my hand before leading me to the doors of the restaurant. He kissed my cheek before we entered and he booked us a table.

After we ordered our food I asked him what he had wanted to talk about. And I noticed straight away how the expression on his face turned from happy to sad.

*Ezra's P.O.V*  
How am I supposed to explain this to Aria. I can't lose her again, I won't lose her again, it is not an option.


End file.
